Dawn is Here
by Bleeding.Tomato
Summary: Erik is about to kill himself, but is conveniently interrupted. EOC. Mostly Webber, some KayLeroux.Using 2004 movie Erik. Please R&R! First story EVER!
1. You Won't Miss Me

**Disclaimer: So what if I flippin' don't own Phantom. That Andrew Lloyd Webber is always stealing my dreams. I've got a one up on him though... I can play saxophone, alto AND bari. SO... ha!**

"God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!"

With that, Erik received his very first kiss, a sweet kiss at that, and sparks shot through his body.

For the first time in his life, he was actually happy.

Then, he thought about his happiness for a second. He was a monster. He did not deserve happiness!

As these thoughts ran through his head, he heard the young viscount sobbing.

"Good," he though, "The boy finally didn't get his way. Now he feels what I feel."

At that same moment, Erik thought about Christine. He thought about the moment she shared with Raoul on the roof.

He quickly cleared the scene from his mind only to feel tears on his naked face.

They were not his own, so they had to be...Christine's!

Why would she be crying? They only reasonable answer was that she was not happy.

She was crying at her love lost. Erik broke the kiss with a look of disbelief.

She pitied him! Why shouldn't she pity a monster like him

" Leave and never come back. Forget all you've seen!" He yelled.

As Christine walked away, Erik sobbed.

"What does he have that I don't?" he asked himself?

His conscience answered him, "Status, money, a public life... need I go on?"

"No please. Leave me just his once." he answered back.

" Never," it answered back," You don't deserve to live. Your mother didn't love you, Christine didn't love, so what is your reason for living? Nobody wants you any no one ever will. No one will even know your gone, so just die."

Knowing all of this was true, Erik sobbed once more.

He knew he didn't deserve life and he wanted to make his death as painful as possible.

He locked himself in the torture chamber.

He had tortured many a person in chamber, but he had yet to experience it itself.

As he stepped in calmly, knowing what to expect. After 10 minutes he began to sweat.

20 minutes later his mouth began to dry. The temperature just kept climbing and climbing.

As if out of nowhere, a desert appeared. He tried to walk around to see if he could find his way out of the desert instead he hit some sort of glass and burned his hand. He cried out in anger. He tried again only to burn his hand further. As if on cue a beautiful woman in strange clothing appeared before him. She had chin length hair that was brownish-red, dark skin which he had never seen the likes of before. She sat in the middle of the desert singing a mournful song.

_Wishing that someone would hear me,_

_As I sit here all alone, _

_No one could see me, _

_Let alone love me,_

_My family denied me,_

_I am not a person,_

_Always in pain I can't escape,_

_Why won't the past just die,_

_WHY WON'T THE PAST JUST die?_

And with that, Erik passed out.

**A/N : Tell me if I suck. I want constructive criticism because I've NEVER written a story before.**


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom do own Sola ( pronounced shawl- uh( It's a Nigerian name and I'm Nigerian))

My only release was music. I sat in my room playing music and when I couldn't play, I fingered my notes in the air(A/N: I actually do this). In band I was second alto sax and first chair bari. I spent all my time worrying about my music, my tone quality, where I should buy my reeds, whatever i could do to make myself better. In addition to playing sax, I sometimes sang. I taught myself proper embouchure (way you hold your mouth)and posture while singing. Many things about playing an instrument and singing were similar. Altogether, music was my life.

The reason I turned to music was because my mother hated me and called me all sorts of names, but being 17 years old and living with that my whole life, I've tuned it out. My mother and father were still married, but he worked out of state so I only saw him once a week. On those days my mother was nice to me. Any other day I was her prey.

"Sola! Get down here!"That was my Mom.

"You need to clean the house."

"But I already did!"

"Well do it again!"

"Yes Mom."

As walked downstairs, I noticed that the house I had just cleaned up no less than an hour ago, was a complete and total mess. Before my mother could yell at me again, I quick began to quickly clean the mess.

As I cleaned the mess my Mom walked up behind me and as I turned around, she slapped me.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Because you're ugly," she answered. "Your face is absolutely disgusting and you will NEVER amount to anything!" You hear that? ANYTHING!"and with that she spit in my face."Go to your room. You're too ugly to look at this late at night. You give me a headache."

Holding in silent tears, I walked to my room. When I got to my room I cried into my pillow as I did most nights.

After I cried myself to sleep I saw a man. There was a beautiful young woman walking away with a young man from a middle aged man who was wearing a mask.

"I wonder why he's wearing a mask..." I thought to myself.

As she walked away he cried. I felt pain tug at my heartstrings. No matter who he is or what he's done he does not deserve to be left like that.

Inside I cried for him. I thought my life was bad, but I at least had people I could fall back on.

He looked as if he did not what to do with himself.

"He must have really loved her..."

All of a sudden he broke out into tears again. Then I saw him walk into a room.

In the room was a pattern of diagonalized (ten sides) mirrors.

Slowly but surely he began to sweat. At first a little, but then profusely.

He soon was panting from thirst. He tried punching the mirrors to get out but it did not work. He cried out in frustration.

I woke up. She was sweating like crazy from the disturbing dream she had. Not that it was scary or anything, it was the fact that I had a dream about a man I didn't even know! And he was committing suicide at that! I had to do something to get my mind of him.

I started to sing a song of the top of my head.

_Wishing that someone would hear me,_

_As I sit here all alone, _

_No one could see me, _

_Let alone love me,_

_My family denied me,_

_I am not a person,_

_Always in pain I can't escape,_

_Why won't the past just die,_

_WHY WON'T THE PAST JUST die?_

And with that I fell back asleep.

**A/N: Boy am I trying hard at this. Please tell me if my character is Mary Sue-ish.**


	3. Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom never will... Unless I threaten to kill Webber unless he puts me in his will, kill him anyways and then I could own Phantom. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now to get plane tickets to England... **On with the show!**

This morning when my alarm clock went off, it was playing my favorite song, The Grace by Neverending White Lights. I began to sing the song as I got dressed.

_In better days I've been known to listen  
I go to waste all my time is missing_

I'm mapping out my ending,  
it's never gonna happen now  
These things are condescending  
with everybody backing down

You pray to stars that can help you get by  
And all at once you forget to try

I'd go there if you let me,  
they're never gonna find me now  
My life is always empty  
and in and out of doubt

Your not coming back for me, these things they will never be  
I'm so used to being wrong, so put me where I belong

I get back to you,   
God knows I try,  
but I still lose  
And I get back to you,  
these days run by,  
but I still lose

Angels say they can make you suffer  
They give and take like a vicious lover

When all this loses meaning,  
You'll never want it back somehow  
Awake but still I'm dreaming  
And never waking up 

_Your not coming back for me, these things they will never be  
I'm so used to being wrong, so put me where I belong_

Alone...Where I'm not alone 

The pain that the song exuded really spoke to me. I always wanted to be in a place where I did not feel as if I was not alone. To me that wish was a million miles away and would never come true.

I could not wait until I was 18. I was a senior in high school and at the top of my class. My GPA was a 4.5(I took A.P. classes) and I had gotten a 30 on my ACT and was accepted with a full ride scholarship (because I play volleyball) into University of Michigan. We lived in Illinois so it was close enough to be with my father, but far enough away so my mother would not try to make any surprising visits.

After I got dressed I ran downstairs as close to the time that the bus came so I could avoid seeing my mom. I grabbed an apple and ran out of the door. As I walked to my bus stop I thought about the dream I had had last night. I shuddered at the very thought of the dream. I wondered why I had a random dream about a dying man I had never met before. I am a person who remembers faces very well, but I was sure that had never seen that man before. Plus, his clothing was weird. He was wearing a full suit from the olden days and a mask. What the heck was he doing with a mask on his face?

My thoughts were interrupted as my bus came around the corner. Most people on the bus were still sleeping, but my best friend Jade I and were always up laughing up a storm.

"Hey Jade!" I loudly whispered to her.

"Sola, girl what's up?" Jade is kind of ghetto.

"Nothing much. You?"

"I'm so excited that it is our last day of school."

"I know. We can finally get out of this stupid town. I hate small towns. There's absolutely no diversity. Everyone is so closed minded."

"Yeah! I cannot wait to go to New York. Parson School of Design here I come." And with that she threw here hands up and started the lean wit' it rock wit' it.

That started our morning of raucous laughter.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ahhhh! School was finally out for the summer and I was so happy. That meant my father was home for the summer since he taught a school and my Mom had to be nice to me. Summer always was my favorite time of year.

After I had said my goodbyes to Jade I walked home. It was 75 degrees today and slightly windy. On my walk home, I decided to walk by the pond near my home. It was a beautiful pond and it had many duck, geese, and a swan that had inhibited it that summer.

As I walked along the banks, I saw a person moving. I wondered what it was, since only a few my friends and I knew about this pond. I figured it was someone I knew, so I called out,

"Hello?"

No answer.

I walked slowly to the person now not knowing what to expect.

It was the man with the mask from my dream!

**A/N: I'm starting to like where this story is going….. do you guys? Anything I should take out or add?**


	4. Feuds

**Sorry I haven't updated in...a while. I've had TONS of homework, finals coming up,National Junior Honor Society(I'm vice president), a band concert, jazz band, and a parade (colorgaurd has to stay after school). I guess you say I'm a bit of an overachiever. NeoQueen Nefertiti is my beta. She reads my stuff during Algebra. Well... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Sola ran down the back to make sure that the moving was not an injured person. She saw a man with a dusty jacket, slightly high-waisted pants and a vest with a cravat. As she reached the object, her heart filled with fear. It was the man from her dream!

As Erik came to, he slowly opened his eyes. His lids were heavy from his previous unconscious state. As he tried to get up, his muscles spasmed. " Ughhh, I can't do this now..." He then heard a rustling came from behind him. ' Oh, Gosh,' he thought,' someone is coming to kill me.'

"You might as well come out and kill me now."

And as if out of nowhere, the girl from his dream appeared.

"AHHHHHHH! You're from my dream!" they yelled in unison.

Sola chuckled briefly at their statement, but quickly turned serious.

"Are you hurt?"

" I think I'm fine," he looked at her strangely. She was wearing a pair of faded jean Bermuda shorts( Erik thought that her undergarments were ripped short) and a red and green striped t- shirt( he also thought her shirt was cut off). 'What was is she wearing, why is this girl being nice to me?'

"Hello? Can you hear me?"she asked.

"What? Where am I?"

" Ummmm... Ypsilanti, Michigan. Why?"

"Where is this... Michigan?"

" United States buddy."

" This is not France?"

" No."

Erik was in a daze and looked around trying to think about what he was to do. All of a sudden, a loud roaring noise came from overhead.( it was a plane) Erik yelped and cowered, but quickly regained his composure remembering he was in the presence of another. He cleared his throat.

"What was THAT?" Sola asked him incredulously.

" Nothing that concerns you Mademoiselle."

"The name's Sola and excuse me!"

"What did you say?"

" Did I s-s-stutter? You heard me!"

" Mademoiselle I heard you, but I have never heard a young lady speak like that before. You may want to watch your tone with me."

" Excuse me, but have you been stuck in the 19th century? This is the 21st century now. Women have just as much power as men."

"Are you kidding? Women are weaker and are not as smart as men."

"What? You chauvinistic pig!" and with that she kicked him in his groin, HARD. He groaned loudly "Women are weaker huh?" and with that she walked away.

**Looks like our main characters aren't getting along. We'll see how this unfolds.**


	5. Back Home

(A/N): I really stink at updates. I promise to do one every week from now on. I've been busy, but that's all over, except for band camp. I'll still have time with that those. SORRY!

Disclaimer: Phantom's not mine, boo me not owning the story, hooray beer!(that's not mine either. I'm unoriginal) ):

Thank you Splendorous Night Unfurled! Your ideas were AWESOME!

Back at the opera house, Christine and Raoul were leaving Erik's lair. Christine was thinking about what she just did. She had two men that loved her, vying for her affection. She chose the one that would give her a more comfortable future. She was questioning her decision, but the more she thought over her decision, the more she denied her love for Erik. Deep down inside she knew she loved him more than anything in the world, but it was not meant to be. Erik could not give her the social happiness that Raoul could give her. She was an opera singer and he still wanted to marry her. That was unheard for a man of Raoul status. The fact that he still wanted to get married to her showed that really loved her.

As they reached the side if the underground lake, they ran upstairs to escape the fire before it engulfed the opera house and them along with it. Raoul dragged Christine inside of his carriage and drove off.

" Honey, are you all right?"Raoul asked.

" I'm fine, really. Don't worry about me"

" I'm taking you to an inn near my house. It would not be proper to have both of us in the same house at the same time."

Sometimes Christine wished Raoul wouldn't always worry about people thought. Tonight she really needed someone to be by her side and someone to talk to. She had just had to decide between two men that he loved and the one she chose, decided to worry about being proper at a time like this.

She sighed, " I guess a good nights rest would not do any harm."

The inn they came was very small and quaint, and it seemed very cozy. It had brown brick and since it was winter it also had smoke curling from the chimney. The receptionist of the inn an older man, probably in his mid-to-late 50's. He had very tan, weathered skin and his hair was thick and salt and peppered. He wore tan farmers pants (slacks) and a loose undershirt with a vest.

'He's really quite handsome', thought Christine.

He introduced himself as Guillaume Nason.

"I am the owner of the Leal Fontes, which means Loyal Fountains in Portuguese. My wife, Ninon and I will always be here for you, no matter what. You look very tired and stressed out, so I will show you to your room quickly."

'I must look horrible.'Christine reflected.

Guillaume and Raoul showed Christine to the door wished them a good night and walked away. When Raoul got her to the door, he stopped her and told her one thing.

" Have a good night's sleep and don't worry about anything. I will take care of you. I love you."

"I...," Christine hesitated, " wish you a good night as well. Be safe."

Raoul did not seem to catch the fact that she did not return the phrase and he kissed her on the cheek chastely and walked away. Christine opened the door to the room and lit a lamp. The room was about the size of her room at the opera house. It was painted lilac and had a dark mahogany canopy near the window in the middle of the room. The dresser and bureau matched the canopy. It really was a gorgeous and well put together room. After Christine gave the room a once over she laid down to sleep.

She feel asleep once her head hit the pillow.

_In her dream, Erik was laying unconscious in a grassy area by a lake. Erik was soon approached by a dark skinned woman. 'She looks like she was burnt, she has black skin!' She saw the girl walk over to Erik and sit down next to him. After they spoke for a while they both seemed to get heated about something. The girl kicked him in the groin and walked away. Then a white light took her to a chapel and she saw them kissing._

At that point Christine woke up in a cold sweat.

'Erik would never do that to me!' she thought.'He told me he loved me and only me.'

After that dream, Christine did not get anymore sleep that night.


End file.
